Spyro x Cynder Word Prompt Snippits!
by Shade105
Summary: A compilation of word prompts made into cute little snippits. If you like SxC, click on this for a great deal of fluff.


**Allow me to explain how this basically works. In this style of writing, what I do is ask my readers to give me words that I can use as prompts to make little snippits of stories. As you will be able to tell, the stories for this set of ten snippits are focused on Spyro and Cynder during different moments. Some of them happen between A New Beginning and The Eternal Night, some happen during Dawn of the Dragon, and some happen after that.**

**I want you to give me a hand by suggesting more prompt words/phrases. Please do.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment about your opinion towards these prompts. It will certainly motivate me to continue!**

* * *

**Fear:**

Little Cynder gazed at Spyro as her eyelids lightly trembled, and her throat dried up. The dragoness was experiencing fear in a queer, new manner, and she did not know how to respond.

This fear was extremely different to anything the dragoness had known before. Fear to her was battling a brave enemy, or being struck by a blade or poison dart. Fear was the adrenaline that would push her to slay all those unfortunate moles and dragons during her dark days.

This new fear confused her. Deep down inside, she felt weak, and childish. It made no sense to be afraid, but the tingle that rushed from the back of her head to the tip of her tail, and made her stomach gurgle told otherwise.

"Are you sure you can eat them?" She asked, glancing at Spyro with despair.

"I'm certain!" Spyro responded with vividness in his voice. The dragon leaped a step closer to the dragoness, and displayed the squirming insects in his left paw. "Come on, what's so wrong about eating a few bugs? They're good!"

Cynder's body fully shook, as she thought of the bugs squirming in her belly.

**Persistence:**

The male dragon's persistence was something of great admiration. Spyro would move back and forth from the kitchen, to her room over and over, without seeming exhausted whatsoever.

Cynder's favorite part about it was the soups he would make. The male dragon's knowledge of the lands herbs and roots –which was most likely taught to him by his caring dragonfly mother- made his culinary works exquisite. Not only were his warm delights delicious, but also reinvigorating.

If it were for his soups and persistent care, Cynder would gladly be ill more often. It was the nausea that kept her away from that horrid, yet playful idea.

**Misunderstanding:**

Cynder had never seen Spyro rush into her room in such a panicked state. His eyes were opened wide, he panted deeply, and his heart throbbed.

The black dragoness stared at the altered male with some confusion. Rising quickly to respond to the male alertness, she dropped what she was reading.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she reached out with her paw to reclaim the fallen book.

"Cynder," Spyro started as he began to move closer to the dragoness. His approach was slow, as if he wanted to avoid causing some sort of trouble from any blunder. Watching his movements caused Cynder to be even more bewildered. She cocked her head to the side as he got closer.

At last, the male dragon was right in front of her. He raised his paw and placed it on dragoness'. Cynder raised an eye bridge as he looked to the cryptic dragon's face. "Is it true that… that you're gravid?"

Cynder's eyes grew wide, and her tail blade twitched. She was shocked to hear these words.

"No, I'm not." She answered, placing her other paw on his.

Spyro's breathing softened.

"Oh," he replied. "I… was told you were…"

Cynder rolled her eyes, as she figured Sparx was to blame. Today was the Day of Fools, and naïve Spyro was none other than the best target for something of this sort. He was gullible beyond any average level.

"Happy Fool´s day…" Cynder remarked coldly. Spyro's jaw dropped.

"Sparx!" he shouted.

…

**Longing:**

During the night, Cynder twisted and turned as she tried to overcome her restless mind. The dragoness shifted from one side of her hay stack to another, unable to find comfort. A breeze crept into the room, and gave the dragoness terrible chill. She trembled, and her teeth began to rattle.

The black dragoness pushed her back to the ground with help of her wings, and looked to the ceiling. It was dark, and dreadfully empty. It had been two days since the purple savior had decided that Cynder was well enough to be left alone in the night, and only three months since she was saved from the darkness.

She sluggishly dropped her head to the left, and gazed at the place where he would always sleep. While he stayed in the room, the dragoness would complain about how warm he was, and how he snored loudly too. She did everything she could to hate his company, as subconscious guilt was covered.

Now, there was nothing more terrible than being alone. As she turned fully to her side and curled up she thought back to how she had originally said she was happy that she would be alone. She cursed to herself, feeling remorse for what she had said.

She longed for the dragon to be by her side once again.

**Riddle:**

"So what if I told you a riddle?" Spyro asked, smiling coyly.

"Well, go on," Cynder responded, playing along with the "clever" dragon. She inched her body closer to her, their sides almost touching.

"Alright! How's this: _Twins they are, guarding pearly stones. At times they show them, at times they don't." _Spyro began to play with his paws, making an emphasis every time he needed to. "_Both are in love, and the constantly meet, yet what they truly seek, is another one's twins._" Cynder smiled as he paused. Her competitive side kicked in, and she went straight to looking for the answer. Her grin widened with light arrogance as the answer quickly arrived.

"That's easy!" She responded as she turned to look at Spyro, who smiled ever warmly. "They're lips!" But as the dragoness spoke, Spyro leaned in and placed his lips lightly on hers. The kiss only lasted a second, but that was enough to melt the female. She tensed up, and her tail was lifted. Leaning back, the male dragon chuckled. He placed his right wing on her back.

"You're right," Spyro answered.

Cynder blushed and looked down with a shy grin.

'_What a great first kiss,'_ she thought.

**Femininity:**

Throughout Spyro and Cynder's journey through the enchanted meadows, Spyro was caught more than once blankly staring at the female dragon's physique. His eyes would be focused on the dragoness' form, and his dumbstruck face only made it more obvious.

At first, Cynder thought he stared because she had something caught in her scales, or perhaps because her wing blades were filthy. She would constantly look back, pushing her torso to the limit as to be able to look at her back-part.

"Is everything alright?" She would ask, looking back to her body; but every time she would ask, the male would snap out of his mesmerized state and would look away nervously. This quickly began to irritate the strong natured dragoness.

"What!?" She snapped and turned her head to the dragon in one occasion. Spyro jumped to the tip of his claws in shock, and immediately got back to the task at hand.

As Cynder moved forward to find a path in the rocks, Spyro slowly fell behind, deliberately timing his steps. He fell for the charm of her body once again. Looking at her body gave him a thrill that filled him with inner warmth. He liked her before, but this was intoxicating.

"Pretty hot, eh?" Sparx asked, as he nudged Spyro's horn with his shoulder.

"Sparx!" The dragon clamored, as he scowled at Sparx. Cynder jumped up to the ledge of large boulder. She hung on that edge for a moment, until she began to lift her whole weight. Spyro's eyes shot to her, as he watched her body tense with the action. Sparx laughed at the purple savior's goofy look. "Sparx!" Spyro repeated.

"What! You're the one looking at the hottie…" he replied, putting his arms together over his head.

"It's not… that," Spyro retorted. "It's just that… she looks very feminine."

"Sure… sure…" Sparx replied as he increased his altitude. "You just keep on saying that to yourself, ya big lug."

Spyro growled at his older brother, but before he could counteract, the chain that held both dragons together began to tug on them.

"Come on!" Cynder shouted. "Let's not waste time!"

**Nothingness:**

If there was any dream that Spyro despised, it was the one where he dreamed of nothingness. The eternal shadows he would be emerged in would take the very warmth from his body, and would make him feel like an empty shell. In the darkness, he would be more alone than anyone ever deserves to be.

'_It's a rare and valuable gift, Spyro,_' Ignitus would explain as to comfort the fear-struck dragon whenever he would had one of these dreams. '_Purple dragons have the ability to foresee the future in this shadowy state. You can control what you see there, as long as you have the will_,'

And so he would try, but difficult it was. The Nothingness was so overpowering that all attempts to vanish it were failed.

It was only when he thought of Cynder, on a night fair and warm, that through the empty blackness he saw a light. It was like the opening of show curtains.

There he saw Cynder, large like when she was poisoned with darkness, but not quite. She was a lot fuller, and showed no war scars on her wings. The dragoness smiled, and seemed at peace.

As the curtains opened wider, he noticed that she held two bright yellow and blue eggs in her front paws. She cradled these with excruciating care. They were her treasures.

Spyro awoke that night lifting his head as soon as the vision vanished. He was not alert and frightened like in other nights, but rather had a different feeling. His chest tightened and butterflies swirled in his stomach as he began to feel happily anxious for the future.

As he laid his head back down, he began to wonder what the future might hold for Sparx, the guardians, and himself as well.

**Birthday Party:**

Spyro followed Cynder into the large, dark ballroom playfully. They reached the center of the hall with quick footsteps, careful not to crash into anything.

'_Good,_' Cynder thought, '_We're just in _time."

"And what's this?" he asked in a teasing tone, as he began to approach the dragoness with a certain swagger.

"Just wait and see," Cynder replied anxiously, as she began to shoot her eyes from one side of the room to the other, wondering why they hadn't reacted. Her gaze was suddenly fixed on the purple dragon as he quickly moved to kiss her neck. The dragoness was struck with sudden surprise as she felt his sweet, warm breath on her scales. "Umm… Spyro?" she remarked, showing feign nervousness in her voice; worried about what his partner might be starting, but still trying to keep the original surprise a secret. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were surprising me…" the purple dragon remarked coyly between kisses. "I just want to be prepared." Before Cynder could stop him from going further, the dragon's lips had moved to the back of her neck. The kisses on this sensitive, erotic region were flaming pleasure to the female. Her jaw dropped as she gave a silent moan. The dragon pushed his chest onto hers, and wrapped his neck around hers fully. With a tug, he had her on her back. All the time he kept on pecking her, driving her mad with uncontrollable desire.

"S-Spyro?" she spoke in a broken voice as the purple dragon moved upon her with erotic fluidity.

"Yes?" the male asked, but was suddenly interrupted when, from the midst there was an instant change in lighting. The lamps that were lit in the hall blinded both dragons.

"SURPRISE!" Spyro heard to his dismay as he rapidly turned to look at the other end of the hall. He noticed his many friends, and even family –for Sparx and his parents were there- staring at the two dumbstruck. Spyro jumped to Cynder's side and blushed deeply. His face began to burn from shame as he started praying to be swallowed by the earth.

Silence filled the room, and the high levels of awkwardness only grew. The purple dragon turned his glance to Cynder, who smiled sympathetically.

"Happy birthday," She whispered.

"And a happy, happy birthday indeed!" Sparx hollered in a boisterously as he started to cackle. His chuckles were followed by a great explosion of laughter from everyone else in the surprise committee.

**Hiccups:**

Cynder could not help but to burst into laughter as Spyro dropped, rolled onto his belly, and began to have the most violent fit of hiccups imaginable. The poor, innocent purple dragon had clearly eaten too many bugs too fast. With each hiccup, his whole body would jerk, and his eyes would open wide.

"Stop, stop, Spyro!" Cynder shouted between laugher. "You're making my belly hurt!"

But Spyro could not stop, and his hiccups got worse. As he turned to look at Sparx, he realized he had finished his great pile of insects, and had won the contest.

"Ha!" Sparx bragged. "I won! The fat boy's such a loser he can't even beat me at eating!"

**Raindrops:**

Of the three, Spyro was the most easily impressed by the simple beauties nature provided. His vivid eyes were careful to notice even the most delicate details.

One day, Cynder had approached Spyro in the gardens of the newly built temple. The dragoness had been wondering where the dragon had been all day, and so she had search up and down the place. As she shrunk her eyes to accustom herself to the vivid beams of sun that shot through the clouded sky, she noticed Spyro low on the floor, staring at what seemed to be the pasture.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked with curiosity as she took a step closer to him. The purple dragon remained where he was, but flicked his feathered tail as a form of acknowledgement to Cynder's presence.

"Have you ever noticed raindrops on the grass?" he asked in a gentle voice, as he slowly lifted his head. Cynder paced to Spyro's side, and cocked her head to the side.

"No, I guess I haven't." Spyro put a wing over her, and looked to her eyes.

"They sure are pretty." Cynder made a small smile, and looked down. The dragon's untainted nature was admirable to the dragoness. Even in these times, after all the troubles they had gone through, he could still look to the land and enjoy its treasures.

As Spyro looked back to the pasture, Cynder moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"As pretty as you?" she asked. Spyro blushed as his spirit rose.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


End file.
